


Past Regrets Make a Future Uncertain

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Marcus Flint, Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Curse Breaker Marcus Flint, M/M, Parseltongue, Professor Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry is working at Hogwarts after the war, now that the curse on the Defense position is gone with Voldemort's death. He decided against being an Auror, tired of the constant fighting and death. But he still felt something was missing from his life.I don't own anything, all rights go to their rightful creators.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Past Regrets Make a Future Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessiikaa15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiikaa15/gifts).



> This was a requested fanfiction for a Top Harry, Bottom Marcus. I have never written Harry as a top, so hope everyone likes it. 
> 
> It has a hint of violence. Hence the tag, thought I have the tag just in case. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Past Regrets Make a Future Uncertain**

Harry wouldn’t say that he would consider himself happy. He felt that he should be by this point. He had defeated Voldemort years ago; he would no longer have someone trying to kill him. He didn’t have to worry about having to fight or having a war over his head. But he still felt like he was missing something from his life.

And it wasn’t Hogwarts, he was a professor there. It had always felt like a home to him and that didn’t change just because he was no longer a student there. Now he was part of the faculty. He could feel like he was actually making a difference. Though perhaps a better route would have been to hide away from the magical world. If he thought the attention was bad when he was the Boy-Who-Lived, that was nothing compared to now. Especially where he was being credited with Voldemort’s downfall. He didn’t think he should have the credit for that. He just wanted Voldemort’s reign to end just like most witches and wizards. But apparently most did not understand that he didn’t want any of this.

But at least with Hogwarts, it was maintained a little bit. Least the press couldn’t hound him at the castle.

But he couldn’t help but think of Ginny. They hadn’t really ended on good terms. She seemed to be obsessed with his supposed fame. He thought he knew her but apparently, he had been wrong. It had all been a ploy and he had fallen for it. He had people betray him over the years, but she had betrayed his heart. To him, that was unforgivable.

Apparently, it was next to impossible to find someone that only saw Harry. But it seemed like everyone saw famous Harry Potter. Except for his friends. But that was the thing, they were his friends.

Hermione had gotten married to Fred; he could recall the snog back in the Room of Requirement. There had been quite a few whistles and he had never seen his best friend happier. George was married to Angelina and taking care of the shop. Fred was there helping his twin while Hermione took the route of a Healer.

Harry knew where she was coming from, the war had an effect on all of them. He knew that she felt guilty of not being there to save Ron. He was both their best friend and now he was gone, saving his older brother. Percy took it the hardest. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that some part blamed himself, that he should have protected his baby brother.

Harry wasn’t sure what Ron would have done, maybe be an Auror.

Kingsley did offer the position to Harry, but he had turned it down. He was thankful that he had understood his reasonings. He didn’t want to fight anymore; he was tired of fighting.

Thankfully the castle hadn’t been too damaged in the battle.

Though he still did receive some letters from Bill and Charlie. Bill was still a Curse Breaker and there were times that Harry did help out. Mostly due to the debt owed to the goblins for what they did to the bank. There was only so much leniency that they were allowed considering the circumstances. So, Harry didn’t mind, since a lot of times his ability to speak Parseltongue was required. It helped him get a little over the fear of the language. He could still remember back when he was a second year, and everyone thought he was the Heir of Slytherin. The fear then felt childish that anyone would have thought he was the Heir. And he had been scared to speak Parseltongue again.

But at least now he didn’t have to be near snakes in order to speak it. It came more naturally and less feared. He was glad that speaking the language didn’t bother him anymore.

Charlie was back in Romania, he returned there after the war. Harry couldn’t blame him for it.

Bill stayed in England for the most part, but he did get called out to different countries. It all depended on the client and the work that was needed. Even from Harry’s point of view, it was interesting work, if not very dangerous. Sometimes it almost made him reconsider his career, but he felt happy being a professor. Perhaps not happy in the ways it really mattered. But he did enjoy the work he did and knowing he was helping the students in his classes.

Harry would almost compare himself to Professor McGonagall when it came to points. He may have been a Gryffindor while in school, but he didn’t favor Gryffindors over another house. He had seen how cruel some Gryffindors could be. Just like Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins could be too. He could say he actually had more sympathy for Slytherin, he felt like he finally understood them.

If anything, he actually defended Slytherin house against the other three. After the war, they had been targeted by the other houses worse than before. Even Headmistress McGonagall didn’t have to say that. But apparently it made a big statement that famous Harry Potter was protecting Slytherins. He didn’t care, they were still students. It didn’t matter if they were on the opposite side of the war. He knew a lot of them didn’t want to be. But it was either fight or die.

People began to realize that he didn’t mess around when it concerned their safety. And it wasn’t just Slytherins, but other houses as well. Just like he wasn’t hesitant when it came to assigning detention.

But as the years passed, the more Harry did yearn to have some sort of companionship. He craved to have what his friend had. Every time he visited Hermione and Fred; he could see the love they had for each other. It made him envious of it, though he never said a word to Hermione. But he felt that she knew all the same, from the comforting words she always said to him. He wasn’t sure if her words actually helped him or not. But she seemed confident that he would find someone for him.

Harry didn’t want to tell her that it was futile to even to hope.

Though he did wonder if Hermione had something to do with the next time he was summoned to the Headmistress’ office.

Professor McGonagall had taken up the position of Headmistress since the war. She still taught Transfiguration, but she would be having one of her former students taking over soon. Then, she would merely aid in lessons at times. But she would mainly focus on her duties as the Headmistress. Which were basically the same when she was the Deputy Headmistress, apparently Dumbledore had been pushing his duties onto her for years. But with her own deputy, she could still teach and do what she loved for years. Though she had decided that there did need to be more than one professor teaching seven years of classes for all four houses. She would eventually step down as the Transfiguration professor, but that hadn’t happened yet.

Though as far of Harry knew, she was pleased with who her assistant was with teaching. But he wasn’t sure what this is about. But he soon found out.

The conversation wasn’t a really long one, but the words kept reflecting in his mind.

_You need a break._

Headmistress McGonagall was basically making him take a vacation for himself.

So, maybe Harry tried to force himself to be distracted by work. At least then he could pretend that nothing was wrong. But somehow Hermione had noticed this and so did Minerva. So, he didn’t even try to argue the point. Part of him knew that she was right. He didn’t really take any time for himself, he never wanted to. Because he would dwell on the disappoint of his life.

Though it turned into a surprise when a letter was waiting for him in his office. He hadn’t expected anyone to write to him. Usually only a handful of people still wrote to him. And Hermione’s letter had came a few days ago, he hadn’t sent the reply back yet. He worked with Blaise, so he saw him most of everyday.

Even Blaise had noted that he needed a vacation of sorts.

Neville was managing one of his own greenhouses, so that kept him pretty busy. He would get a letter from him a few times a month. He was glad that Neville was able to do something he loved.

But he picked up the letter and opened it.

_Harry,_

_Hope you’re still enjoying teaching at Hogwarts. I remember some years of my friends being a handful. Last I spoke to Hermione, she said you were still enjoying it. Hoping they’re not giving you too much trouble since the war._

_But here is the main purpose of my letter. I’m currently working on an assignment at the London branch. There are a few details that require your help. Bokect has said to report to Gringotts tomorrow._

_Bill_

Harry stared at the letter for the moment. This wasn’t the first time getting a letter about this. It was an arrangement set up to repay the debt for all the damage he, Hermione, and Ron had done to the bank during the war. He was glad they overlooked the fact that he had stolen from a vault. But there was quite a bit of damage left by the dragon. And he did respect the goblins so agreeing to this wasn’t a problem. He just hadn’t expected them to let Bill be the messenger about it. He did say it did relate to an assignment of his. Maybe it was something he was working on that needed his help. He was kind of surprised that Bill did send him a letter, he had only met him a few times in person. But he usually did send letters asking on how he was doing. Harry wondered if Fleur was behind that, he was still friends with her. He still sent letters to her and Viktor often enough.

And so, that was what Harry did the first day of his break, as the Headmistress called it. He wasn’t sure what he would do during the rest of this mandatory vacation of his. He tried not to think much about it.

Though he was a bit thankful that Bill was the first person he saw in the bank, most likely waiting for him. It was already past nine in the morning.

“Hey, Bill,” Harry grinned.

“Doing alright, Harry?”

“Best that I can,” Harry offered.

Bill nodded before gesturing Harry to follow him. They went down a series of hallways before stopping at an office.

“Bokect already knows about this but there is an issue because there is a security trap. One of my team members recognized the security measure and you are the only Parselmouth,” Bill explained while trying to find a piece of parchment.

“Someone used a curse with Parseltongue?” Harry questioned.

Bill nodded, “we’ll tell you more about it when you get there. There is a portkey that will transport you there. I need to finish a few things here, just find one of the wizards and talk to one of them. They are from my team; you may recognize one of them.”

“Who?” Harry asked.

Bill grinned before leaving the room. Leaving him alone in the empty office.

Harry made an angry sigh, of course Bill wouldn’t answer his question. He glared at the innocent looking quill on the desk, besides that, the desk was cleaned off. He knew it was the portkey, it usually always was a quill. He knew Bill wasn’t telling him on purpose, but he figured he better get this over with.

He felt the pull of the portkey as his fingers grasped it.

It had taken a while, but he had finally managed to use a portkey without being knocked on his arse. Probably a good thing, because the first wizard he saw almost made him fall in shock.

“Flint!?” Harry shouted in shock.

“Potter?” Flint’s voice sounded more curious than surprised. “You’re the help that Bill had sent for?”

That second part was actually in surprise. Did Bill not even mention that he was bringing him along?

This was probably a more vindictive side of him, but he decided to hiss in Parseltongue, “yessssss.”

Marcus wound up rolling his eyes at that, obviously not affected by the hissing. Though the wizards and witches around him had flinched at the hissing.

"Seriously!" Harry ranted. "They're curse breakers and they're scared of hissing?"

"Please, that wasn't scary when you were twelve and it’s not scary now."

“Well… they obviously have a different opinion than you,” Harry replied. Though he was secretly pleased that Marcus wasn’t actually scared of Parseltongue and didn’t mind hearing it. Though he felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

Marcus had been really fit and muscular during Hogwarts, mostly due to Quidditch. Marcus had been the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, so it did make sense. But it was like it was even more noticeable now. And he knew that he was staring. But when had Marcus been a Curse Breaker? He always had a crush on him, but he didn’t think it would go anywhere. Thought it had gone away after Marcus had graduated in his fourth year.

There was a time that Harry had really considered talking to Marcus. But every time he had lost his Gryffindor courage and never said a thing. He kind of regretted that now. But would Marcus even be interested in him?

And Marcus was now smirking.

Damn… he was caught.

“You going to tell me why you need a Parselmouth for this?” Harry sighed.

“Bill didn’t tell you?” Marcus asked.

“Would I be asking if he did?” Harry retorted.

Marcus snorted; he had a feeling why Bill probably didn’t say a thing. But he didn’t say a word about that.

“We believe that we may have found one of the manors that was left in the Slytherin line. Could be part of the Gaunt properties, which are known for their cursed protections. Considering that the property is covered in snakes. There has been several adders and mambas spotted, not to mention what other creatures are here. Most likely placed her for protection unless you’re a Parseltongue. Though we have detected a very old magical signature, so it is possible there may be a hidden cavern somewhere. Already had one of the curse breakers get too close, had to be taken to St. Mungos.”

Harry nodded; he could understand why he probably was asked to be here now. He had figured it may have something to do with destroying the Parselmagic security measures. Which wasn’t hard to do when you could speak Parseltongue. But if they had magical snakes all over the property, having a Parseltongue with you would save you from being wounded or killed.

He didn’t see Bill as Marcus slowly walked through the property they were on. He had his wand out and assumed he was doing proximity and detection wards.

Harry hadn’t even taken five steps before he came across the first snake.

“We’re not here to harm you,” Harry hissed.

Before he spoke, Harry saw the snake ready to strike before it was calmed down.

“We just want to add protections to this place. Is your master around?” Harry hissed to the snake.

“My master died ages ago, when my mother was just a hatchling,” the snake hissed.

“Will you or any of your friends here attack us?” Harry asked.

“You will be protected here, Speaker. Watch out for the black one, she will not be deterred, no matter if you are a Speaker or not,” the snake warned.

Harry nodded before thanking the snake.

Marcus observed in amazement as the snakes parted from them, making a path to take. He was still following the magical signature. Then Harry outstretched his hand to stop him.

“Potter?”

“Hang on,” Harry muttered. He could see the magic intertwining with the property. But he knew that Marcus would set off one of the protections if he had taken another step.

Marcus didn’t know what Harry must have said next, but it was in Parseltongue. He didn’t know what Harry had seen but then suddenly something black exploded where he would have stepped. It was nothing he had seen before but considering this was considered an ancient property that wasn’t too surprising.

“What would that have done?” Marcus asked.

“That was just one of the worse ones, but it would have sucked your magic dry,” Harry frowned. He didn’t know the exact curse on what it was called. But he could read the intention of the curse. And he knew that having your magic sucked dry would wind up killing whoever walked into it.

Marcus took a nervous gulp, suddenly very glad that Harry Potter was here. He wondered if he was able to see magic or least Parseltongue magic. Was that Parselmagic? He started to have a new appreciation for him. He knew that he was powerful during school and very talented at Quidditch. To see it so bluntly in front of him… there were no words…

Marcus let Harry take the lead but not before he revealed the hidden entrance to the cavern. It was a mix of runes and wards. But the first thing he noticed was the dust. Nobody had been in here in decades or maybe centuries.

Marcus and Harry didn’t’ hesitate to cast a Lumos as they took hesitant steps down the narrow hallway. There were portraits on the walls that were slumbering. Sleep Enchantment? They weren’t responsive which normally it would have woken them up as they walked pass. But they didn’t move.

It made Marcus hesitant on what may be down here. You never knew what kind of dangers could be around the corner. He was trained for this, but that didn’t mean he was prepared for anything that may come at him.

His eyes looked at the first thing resting on a table. It looked like it about to collapse from age. But he recognized for what it was, a grimoire. He didn’t dare touch it, most likely cursed. But he couldn’t detect anything.

“Harry, what can you see?” Marcus asked.

Harry turned to look at Marcus in surprise, “how…?”

“From the way you saw that trap in here. You can see magic or either signatures. Or maybe when it has to do with Parselmagic.”

Harry blushed, which was more noticeable with the light from their wands. He took a deep breath and he could see the green lines of magic that had it intertwined. The book itself was technically cursed. It was supposed to curse those with not the right blood. But it wasn’t like they would be here if he couldn’t speak Parseltongue.

“Don’t touch it,” Harry warned as he picked it up.

Marcus had been about to curse Harry for what he did and noticed he was fine.

“Why are you allowed to touch it?”

“It is enchanted with Parselmagic, it can read the talent. If you can’t read or understand Parseltongue it would kill you with a touch.”

Harry gently placed the grimoire in his bag that was strapped over his shoulder. He wanted to take a look at it later, but this wasn’t the best place to do that.

“What else is here?” Harry muttered.

“Nothing…” Marcus replied.

“All this for a book?” Harry asked.

“That isn’t just a book, it is called a grimoire. Its supposed to be about their family’s secrets. Most grimoires are cursed with their family magic. Its only if you have that will you be able to read it. I’m not surprised that this is the only thing here. No doubt whoever lived here, never thought for anyone to find this place,” Marcus explained.

Harry’s hand hovered over his back where he stowed the book. Then his blood went cold. He recalled the warning from the first snake they met on the property. It was a black snake. _Watch out for the black one…_

Harry recognized what snake it was, a Black Mamba. He took in a sharp breath; it must have been here to protect the grimoire. He knew even if the snake bit him, he wouldn’t die. It would really hurt as the venom would enter his blood stream. The only snake venom that would really affect him was probably the Basilisk. Ever since he had the Basilisk bit him in his second year and heaedl from Fawkes, he had never been affected by snake bites. Even snake bites that would normally kill a witch or wizard. So, he wasn’t worried about himself, he was worried about Marcus. That snake could easily kill him.

“We’re not here to hurt you,” Harry hissed.

“Intruders! Stealing my Master’s work!” the snake hissed.

Harry understood what the first snake meant. Most snakes usually revered him as a Speaker and would obey him. Something to do with his Parseltongue ability. It wouldn’t help him this time around.

But then the snake moved, and he realized it was fast. He didn’t even have time to kill the snake. A simple cutting curse would have done the job. Then he realized it wasn’t going for him, it was going for Marcus.

There was no hesitation on Harry’s part, he shoved Marcus out of the way just as he felt the fangs into his skin. He let out a small moan of pain before casting a cutting curse. There was a sense of satisfaction when the snake’s head rolled away. It didn’t move.

“You stupid, brash, and senseless Gryffindor!” Marcus yelled at him.

“Would have killed you,” Harry mumbled.

“And you think I would want you to take my place!?” Marcus growled.

“I can survive this just fine, you would die before getting to St. Mungo’s,” Harry snapped.

“You were just bitten by a fucking Mamba, I’m sorry if I am overreacting about a bite that will kill a witch or wizard! Magic be damned!” Marcus shouted.

Harry just wanted Marcus to shut up. And he honestly didn’t feel like explaining why the venom wouldn’t affect him. The bite was still painful, but that could be healed. The Phoenix tears in him would heal him the moment the venom entered. But he wasn’t sure on why he did the thing he did next. He just wanted Marcus to stop yelling so much and overreacting.

And so… Harry kissed Marcus… on the lips.

* * *

Harry had Marcus pushed against the wall as he devoured his lips. His mouth was hot against his own. He could feel the reaction he was causing to Marcus, because he had one to match.

Since they basically had all that they needed, Harry had apparated the pair of them to his flat.

The bag with the grimoire was tossed to the side near the table. Harry would look at it later, but he was more concerned with kissing Marcus.

He regretted not doing this years ago and Marcus returned the kiss with enthusiasm. He hadn’t even cared that he was sorted into Slytherin. Marcus had always fascinated him, and he still did. But he couldn’t ignore that crush any longer, though he was positive it was more than a crush. 

“They won’t miss you at Gringotts?” Harry breathed.

“Won’t have to be there till tomorrow,” Marcus said before rejoining their lips.

Harry had a hand clutched in Marcus’ hair. It was slightly longer than the short hair he had it kept in Hogwarts. He found that he liked it, it was better to grasp at. It definitely suited him better. He could feel his beard scratch against his own and moaned in their kiss.

This was definitely better than any of the kisses he had with Ginny. He could feel Marcus’ large hands grasp at his hips and then he was being lifted.

The kiss didn’t break as Harry threaded his arms around Marcus’ neck.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Harry breathed. The words were whispered against Marcus’ lips.

Harry knew that Marcus wanted him from reaction of his cock. But there was something at the edge of his mind, did he want Harry… or Harry Potter?

“Even if I hadn’t wanted you since my sixth year, today would have changed my mind,” Marcus growled.

Harry’s feet touched the floor and he put a few inches between them.

“But do you want Harry… or Harry Potter? I’m not doing this if all you want is my fame. I had enough of that before I killed Voldemort and now that’s all people want nowadays.”

“I don’t give a shit about your fame. I never have. Even in school, all I saw was a troublesome Gryffindor that just wanted to graduate Hogwarts. I didn’t care about how you supposedly defeated Voldemort when you were a babe. And I don’t care that you actually defeated him a few years ago. Because unlike some unintelligent wizards and witches, I know I would hate the fame as well,” Marcus said.

“At least someone doesn’t believe all of that…” Harry whispered.

“Don’t forget I saw both sides of the war. The idea of fame is stupid and pointless,” Marcus raised an eyebrow.

Harry didn’t answer, he just kissed Marcus again. He had the answer that he needed. He honestly was worried that Marcus would be just like Ginny. She had only wanted the title of being Harry Potter’s wife and the money that came with it.

He already knew that Marcus didn’t care about the money. He was a Flint; he was already wealthy. But it was the fame part he didn’t know about.

“I want you, but how much do you want me?” Harry asked.

“As much as you are willing to give me,” Marcus replied.

“I want all of you,” Harry’s eyes were blown with lust.

Harry guided Marcus back to his bedroom. He really wanted Marcus and as much fun as it would be to have sex against the wall or on the table. He wanted to see Marcus, all of him.

He trailed his hands underneath the robes that Marcus were wearing. He couldn’t imagine the number of protection runes he probably had on it. He threw them off to the side. From there, he could see that Marcus had been muscular, but he hadn’t realized by how much. His chest was lightly covered in hair and he couldn’t help but trace his tongue over his chest. He even noticed the trail disappearing into his trousers.

Marcus watched him with hooded eyes, observing his every move. Though he shuttered when he felt Harry’s tongue flick against his nipples. They tended to be sensitive to the touch to begin with. But having someone’s tongue against them fueled that even more. He let out a light groan before feeling his trousers being slid off.

Harry had already noticed the tent in Marcus’ trousers, because he was supporting the same thing. But unlike Marcus, he was still fully clothed.

He shrugged off his outer robes before throwing the rest of them with the rest of their clothes. His trousers were still on, but he could kick those off later.

It was obvious that Marcus was hard and sight of him leaning into his hold was a satisfying one. He had grabbed a hand around Marcus’ cock. At first it was to just feel him and then it was to see how much pleasure he could cause to Marcus.

Then he felt his own trousers being jerked off. He was a bit embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed until a wave of air hit his cock. He was already hard, had been since that kiss.

“Are you good with me…” Harry tried to ask.

Marcus nodded, “prefer it.”

Harry raised an eyebrow; he hadn’t expected that one. It was something new he had learned about Marcus. He figured that Marcus would want to do the penetrating.

“I haven’t…”

Marcus didn’t laugh, “I can perform the spell and tell you what to do.”

 _Spell?_ Harry hadn’t realized there was a spell for this sort of thing. But this was the magical world…

Harry nodded as he watched Marcus mutter some words under his breath before his back arched. There was a soft, “ohh.”

“Cleans you out and loosens you up a bit, to make it easier,” Marcus commented.

Harry nodded; he could see why the spell would be useful.

“You’ll need to stretch me. Just use one finger and when you feel it needs another, add one. But you’ll have to spread your fingers some. Two or three fingers should be fine.”

Harry gulped as Marcus cast a spell on his hand, it was some type of lubricant. He felt nervous. One, he never had done this before and two, he didn’t want to hurt Marcus. With trepidation, Harry eased a finger inside. First, he noticed was the warm and that it was tight despite the spells that Marcus had used. He understood why Marcus said he needed to stretch him. He eased the finger until it was knuckle deep before easing out and pushing back in.

Marcus was on his back, that was his ass was presented to him and could see his entrance. Harry felt his cock throb.

Harry repeated the motions until he felt that it did need another. It was hard to get the second finger in, but soon it eased into Marcus’ entrance. He didn’t spread his fingers apart just yet. He repeated the same motions, like he did with the first finger. Though he felt a sense of pride when Marcus let out a low moan, as if he had touched something inside of him.

Harry kept sliding his two fingers in and out of Marcus and slowly spreading the digits apart. He could feel his entrance relaxing and allowing the motions. That was when he added a third finger. Just like with two fingers, it almost felt like it would slide through until it did.

When Harry first added his fingers, he wasn’t sure if his cock would even fit. But with every finger, he was able to open up Marcus.

Marcus groaned when he felt Harry’s fingers leaving him.

Harry bit his lip and covered his cock with the leftover lubricant from fingering Marcus. He tried to steel himself, as he didn’t want to cum too early. He took the few steps towards Marcus and angled his cock towards his entrance. He pushed in slowly, letting the cockhead pass through the muscles. If he thought it was tight from his fingers, that was nothing on what it felt now. It was like it was pushing in all the right places. He had to refrain from just pushing in with one quick thrust. It was like Marcus’ entrance was literally squeezing him. He could already feel this pressure building and he wasn’t all the way inside of Marcus.

He could hear Marcus’ moan when he first entered him, but it wasn’t one of pain, so he kept going.

It felt like it took forever before he was finally all the way inside. He had to take a few quick breaths. It was very intense. But he knew that Marcus wanted him to move when he rocked his hips back on his cock.

It caught Harry off guard as the moan spilled from his lips. But he got the hint. At first it was shallow thrusts until he heard Marcus growl for him to go faster. Harry wasn’t sure how long he was going to last for that. But his hips picked up the pace as he slammed in and out of Marcus.

Most of Marcus’ moans was muffled by the bed. It seemed to drive Harry even more. He couldn’t explain the pride he was feeling that he was able to give Marcus pleasure by this. Though with every thrust, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

It was when he heard Marcus shout that he realized that Marcus had came without being touched. It was a few more thrusts later that Harry eased out of Marcus before cumming onto the floor. He didn’t think Marcus wanted him to cum inside of him. He could clean up later.

Harry collapsed onto the bed, suddenly exhausted. He felt a kiss being placed on his cheek before looking into Marcus’ eyes.

“This isn’t going to be a one-time thing, is it?”

“Never!” Marcus vowed. “You’re mine!”

Harry snuggled into Marcus’ embrace; he could live with that. Maybe this break wouldn’t be too bad after all. He was looking forward to sleeping in Marcus’ embrace as his hands clutched at him. They could get their clothes when they woke up. For now, he was going to enjoy sleeping in someone’s arms.


End file.
